OBJECTIVES: 1)The metabolism of tritium labeled glucoses and lactate by H and HL strains of Ehrlich ascites tumors will be studied. 2) The metabolism of glutamin and its effect on glycogen synthesis by these strains will be investigated. 3) We will see whether an inhibition of glycogen synthesis is present in these strains, and can account for the absence of glycogen synthesis in the HL strain. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Katz, J., Golden, S., Rubinstein, D. and Van de Velde, R. L. Glycogen Synthesis by a Strain of Ehrlich Ascites Tumor. Biochim. Biophys. Res. Comm. 63, 269, 1975. Clark, D., Lee, D., Rognstad, R. and Katz, J. Futile Cycles in Isolated Perfused Rat Liver and in Isolated Rat Liver Parenchyma Cells. Biochim. Biophys. Res. Comm. 67, 212, 1975.